


The Practice Proposal

by roserosa



Category: Glee
Genre: Accidental Kiss square, Alive Finn Hudson, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7860526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roserosa/pseuds/roserosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt's been married before but his proposal wasn't everything it should again. So, if he's ever going to get married in the future, he needs to know what he expects. Finn decides to help him work it out but things don't go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Practice Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally meant to be a much longer fic that I hadn't yet posted. When I saw this square I knew I had to go back to that original prologue and expand on it, make it a story on its own because it could be amazing. And I'd like to think that I've done a good job.
> 
> For the Fuckurt Trope Bingo 2.0.
> 
> The square filled is an accidental kiss.

This was going to be the last time, Kurt swore it.

He stared down at the key in his shaking hand. This was what Finn was doing to him and he couldn't let it go on. Just because they were both single didn't mean that Finn was actually interested. It just meant that neither of them was dating at that moment in time.

He was just trying to be nice with this and he'd taken it too far.

It had to stop.

Kurt opened the front door quickly, dropping the spare key into the bowl as he looked around the dark room. He could have sworn that his heart actually skipped a beat. Puck and Sam's shoes were nowhere to be seen and it sounded as if Finn was in the kitchen. He dropped something and cursed. Kurt didn't even bother slipping off his shoes, he just hurried into the other room.

Finn was on his knees, clearing up the steaming noodles that had poured out onto the floor, but the second he saw Kurt, his head jerked up.

“You're early!”

Kurt nodded, raising an eyebrow at Finn's reaction.  
“I figured we needed to talk and-”

“You can't turn up early for your own proposal!” Finn butted in, climbing to his feet only to slump against the counter.  
“You weren't supposed to see this,” he added, dejectedly gesturing at the mess around him. Kurt looked around the kitchen, at the mess of products spread across the surfaces and the noodles on the floor. He'd gone to a lot of effort only for something to go wrong at last minute. If he wasn't already here, then Finn probably would have just started again just so he'd have something edible when Kurt arrived. As much as Finn loved food, he didn't love cooking, but he'd still done it all for him.

Kurt should have been looking at this as an example of why they needed to stop this right now but... he couldn't. It broke his heart to see Finn acting like this over him.

The smaller brunet turned around and kicked off his shoes, rolling his shirt sleeves up at the same time.  
“Fortunately for you, I like a challenge so helping out won't exactly ruin things,” he said, turning back to Finn. He looked a little bewildered but pleased, his lips turning up in a small smile.  
“I guess we can change things around a bit,” Finn agreed.

As Kurt turned away again to tackle a pot of congealed sauce, he finally let his face fall. This wasn't what he'd planned and he wasn't completely certain what to do. He couldn't bring it up now, not when Finn was trying so hard.

Kurt should never have agreed to let Finn try to find the perfect proposal, he didn't need to know what he wanted right now. He'd tell Finn that he couldn't do this later.

*** 

It had started a couple of weeks ago when they'd been lounging about Kurt's apartment watching Say Yes To The Dress. Finn had claimed that he was only watching it because Kurt wanted to but he'd seen how interested in the emotions he'd got. He might not understand what was in style but he did know when the bride looked beautiful and happy.

“Would you ever want to get married again?” Finn had asked out of the blue. Kurt looked up from his popcorn, blinking at Finn. He'd been divorced for a year now and if he was honest, it didn't really bother him being single. He hadn't been happy with Blaine and well...he wanted a marriage that would be real. So he guessed that was his answer.  
“Yeah. But I want it to really mean something this time,” he replied. Finn nodded, frowning for a second but it quickly turned up into a grin.  
“I'm guessing that means you'll want a proposal you actually enjoy this time?” he teased. He didn't even try and dodge the pillow that smacked him around the head.  
“At least it was more original than just asking in the auditorium,” he argued, not quite sure why he was defending Blaine's intentions. As romantic as he'd thought it was, it hadn't exactly given Kurt the option to say anything other than yes. It was too public, too formal but it had been planned to make him feel special at least.  
“I'd like to see you do better,” he added, raising an eyebrow. He didn't mean for that to be taken as a challenge but something seemed to spark Finn's interest as he sat up straighter.  
“Actually, that's a great idea!” Finn exclaimed, his eyes bright as he turned to face Kurt fully who currently looked like a deer trapped in headlights.  
“No it's not,” he argued but Finn was already clambering to his feet.  
“It really is. You deserve the perfect proposal Kurt so maybe you need help figuring out exactly what you want. This can be some sort of...test run,” he suggested. He was bouncing on his heels now, a million and one ideas fighting for his attention and Kurt knew he was fighting a losing battle.  
“Honestly, Finn. You don't need to do something like that. I'm single and I don't need to be thinking about that at the moment,” he insisted. But Finn was slipping his shoes on already.  
“Just because I don't need to do it doesn't make it any less of a good idea. I'll text you with the details when everything's sorted.”

*** 

The sauce and noodles had been thrown away and Kurt had managed to get a stir fry started with what they had left. Finn had left the room a little while earlier muttering about how he had to set the rest up. By the time Kurt was ready to dish up, he hadn't returned.

Picking up the two plates, Kurt took a step forward.  
“Can I come in yet?” He asked. He heard something tumble to the ground as Finn cursed loudly.  
“Wait, one second! Shit!” Finn called back, obviously picking something up before he returned to the kitchen and took the plates off of him.  
“Wait here,” he commanded as headed back into the lowly lit other room. He returned with a scarf that Kurt was pretty sure he must have left here at some point. Either that or Sam had been stealing his clothes again. He let Finn wrap it around his head but as his stomach started to churn he reached out, feeling for Finn's shirt and he clutched it tightly.  
“Finn...wait. I don't think we should do this,” he said, his voice catching in his throat. He felt Finn still, his hands falling to Kurt's hips as he stood there.  
“Why not? It's just a little fun?” He sounded upset, a little nervous even. Kurt leaned in, feeling Finn's heartbeat stutter through the thin material of his sweater.  
“Because what if it's giving me the wrong idea? You know how I felt about you, Finn and this is just...all too much.” He paused, swallowing as he tried to force himself to go on. “I know we're not dating but what if it makes me wish we were? What if it makes me want this? It's not fair on either of us and-”

The words fell from Kurt's tongue as he felt Finn's lips against his cheek. The feel of stubble brushing against his skin as Finn pulled away, his breathing shallow.

“Just stop thinking about what if. This might not be real now but I wouldn't say it never will. Can't we just enjoy this for now and see where it leads?” Finn replied. His words came as a surprise, Kurt hadn't known that Finn had felt that way about him. There had never been any signs-

Oh.

Kurt thought back to their parents' wedding, to the many times after that where Finn had been there for him or had joked about kissing him or had just been the perfect boyfriend only without the commitment.

Kurt swore.

How hadn't he seen this before?

“Finn?”

“Yeah?” He replied.

“Let's do this,” Kurt said, leaning in to kiss what he thought was Finn's cheek. But the taller man shifted and Kurt felt his lips instead. They were slightly chapped and the kiss had no finesse but...it was nice. Kurt could quite happily do that again.

“Ooops,” Finn chuckled, “I'm guessing that was an accident?” he commented as he started to lead Kurt gently into the other room.  
“Definitely but I'm not gonna complain,” he replied, smiling as they stopped and he felt Finn tugging at the makeshift blindfold.

The scarf fell from his eyes and Kurt caught it, his eyes widening as he took in the room. Finn hadn't done much but considering it was pretty much a bachelor pad...he'd actually somehow made it romantic.

The lights were down and the room was decorated with carefully placed candles. He'd moved all the furniture around so dinner was laid out on the coffee table but they had cushions to sit on around it. He'd set his laptop up with a fake fireplace screensaver and it looked very homely.

In front of him, Finn slipped onto one knee and held out a box that Kurt hoped to god was empty. When he flipped it open, though, he revealed that he had brought a candy ring and that made Kurt grin just a little.

“So would you marry me with this proposal?” Finn asked.

Kurt shook his head as he moved to take a seat in front of the food.  
“Not without a heartfelt speech I wouldn't. I'd want to hear all the reasons you loved me if it was real,” he explained. Finn pretended to groan as he flopped down next to him, shutting the box with a snap and dropping it down onto the table.  
“I guess that'll just have to come after dinner then. Maybe I'll try again if you kiss me a second time?” He suggested. Kurt rolled his eyes as he leaned across the table, giving him a gentle peck on the lips.  
“Challenge accepted.”


End file.
